


I am my own Savior

by darkershadeoflove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Dark Themed, Disturbing Themes, M/M, Rape, Triggers, non-con, trigger warning, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkershadeoflove/pseuds/darkershadeoflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since Dean went missing. His prayers always went unanswered. Until today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am my own Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the most fucked up thing I have ever written. It was written in less than two hours, its poorly proof read. It is incredibly disturbing. I apologize in advance to all of you. 
> 
> This will never be okay, but I felt this was a very small, non-existence, dark justice. 
> 
> if any additional tags should be added please tell me.

Sam and Castiel searched for him everywhere. He knew that. He prayed to Castiel every night, he prayed to anything and everything. But nothing ever showed. Dean was strong, he's been through it all, but this, he never saw coming. He was never a believer, but now when he was most in need he prayed his mouth off. After the first 3 months he gave up all hope. He realized there was no God. He only a pawn to whatever fucked up plan those fuckers had. It took one year, but Dean knew he had to help himself. 

After months of the same routine, he finally got his captor to trust him enough to do it himself. He even trusted him to momentary blind him. Of course that took months and countless times of faking. He had to do a few test runs and had to under go his plan for a while before his captor would feel more at ease.

Today, today is the day Dean Winchester would be free. 

Dean straddled on top of him, and let his hands roam over his chest. He rolled his eyes back a bit and moistened his lips before biting his bottom lip. The capture groaned and thrust his hips on to Deans ass. He could feel how hard this man was. "Perfect" he thought.  
Dean pulled his shirt off and played with his nipples, lightly rubbing his ass to the hard, clothed member. 

"Fuck, stop teasing Winchester." Moaned the man. Dean smirked down at him. After so long, he'll be free today. Dean lifted his hips and undid the the man's zipper and pulled off the pants. The man's erection stood proud, in both length and width. Dean grabbed it and started stroking him slowly. The man hissed in bliss, "Why don't you use those lips of yours, Winchester?" Dean leaned close, and spit onto the head of the impressive cock and with each stroke he ran his thumb over the head. The man groaned, and threw his head back. Dean watched him closely. Very soon. Very soon. 

Dean ceased his motions and started to unbuckle his own pants. "So impatient today aren't we? You want my cock up your ass that bad don't you?" Dean made eye contact with the man and bit his bottom lip. He was completely naked once more before the man. The man watched intensively. He reached to Dean, but Dean backed off, and shook his head. He pulled out handcuffs and blind fold from his discarded pants pocket. The man smirked, "You're rather dominate for a bottom, but I ravish it." The man purred. Dean leaned forward and cuffed either one of the man's hands to the bed. The man chucked, "Look how far we've come. You went from resisting to taking the lead. I trust you Winchester. More than I have those before you." He said with a sinister smile. "Very soon" Dean thought. "I'll be the last one." He thought. Dean finally brought the blind fold and stared into the man's eyes before tying the blind fold. "Ride me Dean. Your master demands you ride him, make those before you go to shame, they weren't even worth my time, they weren't even a good fuck. They were only worth the excitement of taking them for the first time. Most of them ended up biting off their own tongue and killing themselves." Dean watched the man. He ran both of his hands down his chest, feeling the man's nipples harden. After a year, finally. Today was the day. "But not you Dean. You're extra special. I knew it from then moment I laid eyes on you. The curve of your lips and the way your eyes shined, I knew I had to have you."

He reached for the night stand were the lube was usually kept. "Hurry Dean, my cock wants you. I want to feel your walls around my cock. I can never tire of your tight ass. Ride me now."

Dean stared at the man as he reached into the drawer. His hand searched for the object and when he felt it he smiled to himself. Dean positioned himself so that he was between the man's thighs. Before the man suspected anything, he leaned his face in and exhaled on the man's cock. He grabbed the thick cock in hand and started to stroke him. "Ah fuck, Dean stop fucking around and fucking ride me!!" 

Dean looked down at the cock in his hands and the object in his other. He gripped the base of the cock and with his other hand, he started slashing at it. The man screamed in pure pain. His screamed would have made anyone get goosebumps and surely nightmares. Dean watched as the rigid pocket knife cut through the flesh, blood covered his hand and the pooled on the bed, his naked form covered in blood. Only a piece of flesh was left connecting the man to his precious cock. He ripped off the last bit with his bare hand. The man thrashed violently in his position. His wrists were bleeding against the handcuffs and his face was red with pain. His legs tried to kick Dean off but Dean was quick to react and placed both of his legs on top of the man's and restrained him. To the best Dean could do, he hurriedly flipped the man to his knees and forcibly shoved the severed cock into the man's ass. The man cried, but not quite as strong as before. The man screamed stop, but he was ignored. Dean thrust it in and out of the man a few times, the blood improved the process. He pulled it out and quickly as best as he could, he cut out both testicles and shoved one into the man's ass. He roughly flipped him over again to his back and shoved the second testicle into were his penis used to be. He ripped off the blind fold and saw the man was covered in sweat, tears, and his eyes looked beyond any fear Dean had ever seen. Dean held the cock in front of the man's face. The man screamed even louder, tears came out thicker and snot ran down his nose into his mouth. He begged Dean to stop, he screamed apologies, and thrashed around some more. All he managed to do was get tears and snot in his mouth. The man screamed blood curling curses and shook his head in every direction. Dean grabbed his face and forced his mouth to open and he shoved the cock into the man's mouth. The man puked instantly. Dean thrust the dick in and out of him at random paces, using the puke as a type of lube. He made the man deep throat his own cock, the man could no longer scream, and his eyes were losing their light. He didn't resist anymore. He didn't move anymore. Dean let go of the cock that has abused him for so long, and left it in the man's mouth. mixes of fluid, but mostly blood, ran down the corner of his mouth and dribbled down his chin onto his bloody chest.

Dean's front was covered in blood, fluids, and puke. He looked down at the man. He was straddled on him again. He seen his work, the man was a mess, straight out of a horror movie. He looked to were his penis was. He saw the testicle slip out. Rather is was blood loss, choking on his own cock, or suffocating on his own puke, Dean didn't care; because today, he was finally free.


End file.
